


Between Beers and Martinis

by lparri11a



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lparri11a/pseuds/lparri11a
Summary: Emma Swan is a thoughtful and dreamy bartender from Storybrooke. Her life is going nowhere until she meets Regina Mills, a smart, sophisticated and rather intimidating woman with a passion for cooking.Emma takes an instant disliking to Regina and the sarcastic and vile ways she learnt during one night in The Rabbit Hole.However, when an old friend tries to blackmail Emma, Regina springs to the rescue, Emma notices that Regina is actually delightful at heart.orBartender Emma Swan meets mysterious Regina Mills at a karaoke night. However, despite her efforts to remove said woman from her mind, they can’t seem to stay away from each other.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Lily | Lilith Page/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Between Beers and Martinis

**Author's Note:**

> So this is finally happening! I have been trying to work on this one for a while now so I'm glad I found a way to work on it.  
> This is my first work in here so I would appreciate constructive criticism and feedback as well. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

CHAPTER 1

Valentine’s Day. Both the best and the worst day in the history of days. And of course, Emma had to have the midnight shift at the bar. After working at The Rabbit Hole for about 4 years, she had somehow managed to dodge the worst shifts, Valentine’s Day included. But this year the universe found a way to get its revenge on Emma. Having Ruby call in sick and Tink finding a new boyfriend, specifically for this day, there was no other option than to show up to work tonight.  
But, despite having to see a bunch of heteros making eyes at each other, and oh if they only “made eyes”, she could maybe get the chance to meet someone tonight that happened to be single and also hated this day as much as her.

At 11:30 she showed up at the bar already regretting not faking her own death to get out of this, but before she could turn back, Tink had already handed the keys and kissed her goodbye without even saying more than “ThankyousomuchIoweyouoneforthis” and Emma was going to make sure the other blond would keep that promise.  
She went in and immediately saw about 15 couples so tangled up she could barely tell if they were one person or two. Heading towards the bar section se saw a woman and two men crying sitting at the stools.  
“Oh boy this is going to be a long night”

\--------------------------------

“Zelena, I am not going to go to that wretched place you call a bar”  
If her sister kept going on about this, she might reach her patience limit and she hadn’t been there since Zelena had set her rug on fire while trying to show her a magic trick.  
“Oh, come on sis! You haven’t been on a night out since you broke up with Graham and I don’t think I need to remind you that was over 18 months ago”  
She has a point there…  
“Also, I heard it’s karaoke night and you are not very subtle when you are singing in the shower” remarked the redhead  
“Fine, I’ll go. But you’re dammed if you think I’ll be singing”  
Zelena squealed “You won’t regret it Gina! I’ll be your wing woman tonight. Have you taken care of your-”  
“If you finish that sentence, I’ll make sure you never get laid again. And don’t call me that”  
Regina went upstairs to get changed before she thought too much about what a terrible idea this was. She was the mayor for Christ sake, what was she going to be doing at a bar on Valentine’s Day alone, or well with her sister. She didn’t know what was worse at this point.  
She decided to wear a wine dress that hugged her curves just the right way, it wasn’t too short to be confused as too sexy in case she came across someone who wasn’t drunk enough not to recognize her. She was glad that she always kept a low profile as a mayor, she did what needed to be done for the town and people seemed to like her but no one really paid much attention or even question what her personal life would even look like and she was lucky for that.  
She applied a dark red lipstick that never failed to look good on her plump lips. She straightened her hair and decided to do a half up look to change things up a bit. Looking in the mirror she decided this would have to do and headed downstairs mentally preparing for her sister’s snarky comments.

\--------------------------------

It was nearing midnight and that meant the karaoke was about to begin… could this night get worse?

Just as Emma thought that, “hey love” oh, for fucks sake.  
“Killian” Emma put on her fakest smile not even trying to hide her disgust upon seeing the drunkard.  
“what is it love? Not happy to see me?” Killian said with his oily smile and rising an eyebrow that desperately needed trimming.  
“Actually nope, not in the slightest. I’ll just wait until you decide to make some dumb decision to kick you out… again. Have fun!” Emma went to the other side of the bar and watched Killian scoff and leave with his leather-covered friends. 

Right as he left, Emma saw what she could swear was the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen in her life, looking kind of clueless and confused as to what she was doing there. She was a petit brunette wearing a dress that fitted her perfectly but wasn’t very revealing except for a half cut on the side where an olive, tanned leg showed as she walked carefully around a bunch of drunks, looking like a queen. She was accompanied by a taller red head with bright green eyes who, opposed to the brunette, looked like she knew very well what she was doing there and what she wanted her outcome to be.  
Just on cue they approached the bar and sat down on the two stools right in front on a very starstruck looking Emma. 

“Hey blondie, be a dear and get us some shots asap” said the redhead with a British accent.  
“Right away!” said Emma already preparing a row of shots and handing them over the couple. 

The redhead took two shots and told something to the goddess-like woman sitting next to her and then she took off into the dance floor.  
The brunette looked troubled so Emma decided to do what could be either the best or worst decision of her life. 

“So, are you going to sing?” really, Swan?

The brunette kept looking at the dance floor seeming uninterested as to whatever Emma must have said.  
Emma was not one to push but she also hated being ignored, and to be fair the music was loud, maybe she hadn’t heard her.

She cleared her throat and tired again, “Do you like karaokeing?” Gosh really? 

This time the brunette turned around and eyed her in a way Emma couldn’t read, she felt her insides turn but she didn’t know if it was from the embarrassment of her stupidity, from seeing such intense chocolate eyes, or because she was truly intimidated by this woman.  
There was an awkward silence and Emma knew then she had been heard not only the second but also the first time she had talked. 

“Would you get me a dry martini, two olives please” said the woman just before turning around once again.

Emma didn’t know how to move for what seemed like minutes. Did she just… I mean I wasn’t completely hitting on her... was I? Gosh I am so embarrassing. What is going on with you Swan?  
She prepared the order and decided to make another dumb thing.

Sliding the Martini, she said “I haven’t seen you before, what’s your name?”  
The brunette turned once again, eyed the drink and said “Maybe that’s because I have never been here before” and Oh God her voice… she hadn’t paid much attention to it the first time because she was so embarrassed but it was raspy and demanding, strong and soft at the same time and it was filled with such sarcasm it made Emma short-circuit… again.

“That I guessed, I’m very good with faces and I honestly doubt I would forget yours”  
“And why is that…?” “Emma, Emma Swan” said Emma and… bowed...  
The mysterious woman eyed her funny and Emma realized she hadn’t told her, her name.  
“And because you are beautiful a-and quite intimidating I must add”  
“So I’ve been told, Miss Swan” as far as Emma was concerned, that’s how she died.

The brunette finished her drink and Emma wasn’t sure when she had even started it but just as fast, the brunette stood up and disappeared into the crowd.  
Emma was so frustrated; she didn’t even get her name! She had never had trouble flirting or talking whatsoever but this woman she had made Emma turn into pudding by simply being close to her. What had gotten into her tonight, she didn’t know but she was going to make a better impression next time, she was no teenager for fucks sake… She looked over the karaoke stand and saw the redhead that was accompanying the brunette and she got an idea… Maybe tonight was going to end better than what she had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short but I'm still seeing how you guys find it so far. Next chapter will be longer :)  
> Follow me on twitter @lparri11a


End file.
